


Nobody Can Know; Nobody Has to Know

by a_heart_full_of_javert



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexist Language, Toulon Era, Trans Male Character, Transgender Javert, Young Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_heart_full_of_javert/pseuds/a_heart_full_of_javert
Summary: He didn't care if he was being ignorant. It was only something he wanted to shut out and never be poked and toyed with for.





	

Javert was young. Only a tad above the age of 20. Still considered a boy to other prison guards who were mostly senior to him. He always worked hard. He always did his best to impress his superiors. To prove himself. But there were some guards who knew him. He tried his best to avoid them. He avoided them all. He didn't want to be reminded of his past. He didn't want to hear what he was cursed with and how he was born. He didn't want to know how hateful and prejudice some guards can be. He didn't care if he was being ignorant. It was only something he wanted to shut out and never be poked and toyed with for.

So he pushed it away. Buried himself in work. Even at such a young age. Not paying attention to the dangers of being fatigued.

It was only an extra shift he signed up for. It was more productive to work. And the late hours took away the lack of sleep as an issue. Because by the time his shift was over, it was no longer dreadful to try and force himself to fall asleep. He only had to patrol the one section of criminals; make sure they weren't planning to escape or trying anything. The moonlight and the occasional candle were the only sources of light. Shadows would shift from time to time but it was never a rapid and violent motion. He would pace the corridor, keeping everything in check.

It was sudden. A harsh hand grasping his shoulder, clamping like a vice and only slightly pulling back against another body. An arm wrapped around his waist and a hand covered his mouth, muffling any sounds he let escape. Javert's eyes widened in panic and he squirmed in the tight grip but this other person was clearly stronger and bigger than he was. He felt a hot breath against his cheek and heard it right at his ear. He bit his lip to suppress a whimper at the harshly whispered words he heard right at his ear:

_"You think I don't know what the fuck you are?"_

Javert shook his head frantically, fighting back out of sheer panic. He managed to get somewhat loose, shoving a hard elbow into his attacker's gut. He twisted out of the grip, stumbling over himself.

 _W-What do you want? W-Why are you doing this to m-me? L-Leave me alone…go away!_  Was all that could rush through his mind. But he couldn't get a word out, too overcome by fear and it almost felt as if his tongue would burn if he dared to say a thing. He swallowed down hard, backing away and choking down any tears that stung the corners of his eyes.

He stumbled again, giving another chance for the other to get him again. He felt a harsh yank on his ponytail. The ribbon that once held it so neatly was gone, leaving it a mess in an instant. His hair was still being held tightly and his scalp felt a burning pain.

"You didn't really think you can get away with playing dress up, did you?" The attacker growled. Javert recognized the voice and he trembled. It was another prison guard, he knew it. He couldn't think of the name, his head was throbbing. There was a dark chuckle. "A gypsy's little _daughter_ can't be a prison guard." Javert shrunk down at the word 'daughter.' The way it was spat in disgust. So hateful… Another harsh laughed ripped through the air and Javert flinched at not only the cold laugh but the right grip on his hip, only wandering further. "Whores and girls like you only belong on their knees and in the kitchen," the prison guard spat, emphasizing his words with tight and uncomfortable squeezes.

Javert trembled, struggling against the two hands. "I-I'm not a girl!" He fought back, trying to squirm away.

The guard snorted. "Last time I checked, men don't have _these_ ," he pointed by groping Javert's breasts, undoing the binding Javert set against them too easily, unfortunately.

Javert's eyes widened and he quickly shot his arms up to fold them over his chest, shoving the hands away. "D-Don't touch me!" He snapped. "I'm _not_ a girl!" He yelped as the bigger guard attempted to move his thigh apart from his other but he held his ground, crossing his other leg over to prevent the guard from doing such things.

The bigger guard froze for a moment, as if processing something. Planning. Thinking. Javert swallowed hard at the silence. Only being able to hear labored breathing coming from both himself and his attacker. Then the other spoke, coldly in his ear.

"Surely you wouldn't want your little secret getting out, eh?" Javert could hear that the man was smirking. He shivered. "Just think about what they'll do to you...you'll be a slut on the streets in no time. Completely torn from the uniform," he said mockingly.

Javert shuddered, whimpering painfully at the thought. He couldn't let that happen. He felt dizzy. Sick. He knew what the man was bargaining. But he didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to give any ideas, just in case. "N-Nobody can know…n-nobody _has_ to know…" he muttered, stammering a bit but still managing to sound bitter in his tone.

The older guard tsked, causing Javert's heart to sink into his stomach even though he saw it coming. "You didn't think I'll just let you go, did you? Just like that? No. I don't have any convincing not to tell the boss. And what will he say to that? That he's been letting a disgrace like _you_ work right under his nose. And to think that he was actually thinking about a promotion…" he trailed off.

Javert chewed on his lip anxiously, not wanting to risk losing all he had. "W-What do you want?" He asked quietly, keeping his head down with shame, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I just _showed you_  what I want," the attacking guard hissed, referring to the actions that's happened just a moment ago.

Javert frowned, about to instantly decline the offer. It was disgusting and enough of a shameful secret without anyone knowing. But what path would he have as a woman? A maid…a laundress…a prostitute? He couldn't break what he's promised to live by. Not now. Not all of the sudden. He didn't want to be some toy but he didn't want to be destroyed with such public humiliation and having nowhere to turn... He couldn't… "B-But—"

"Oh, you must be so eager to follow the same footsteps as your mother, Javert…" he mocked.

Javert hated the way his name was said. It sounded sinful. Hateful. Disgusting. He froze at the thought and nodded, but he was clearly unwilling. "F-Fine…" he croaked…" he croaked.

He already sensed the satisfaction in the other and didn't even need light to see or a sound to hear it.


End file.
